Melodia
by TodosDanAscoMenosYo
Summary: Por extraño que paresca Shimakaru parece sentir algo por una nueva Ninja que llego a la aldea. Lo que no sabe es que ella es hermana de uno de sus mayores enemigos. Sakura por otra parte tiene una extraña visita nocturna, ¿Sasuke?. celos, peleas y accion.


_¡Hola!_

_Aquí chilly-chan ha vuelto a las andanzas después de unos cuantos problemas sin poder escribir (Chilly se callo y no podía utilizar su mano derecha para nada, dolía.) en fin, esta vez les traigo este fic, que en realidad iba a hacer un one shot, pero como se alargo en unos cinco caps, termino así._

_Espero que lo disfruten, y me demorare en actualizar, ya que aun no puedo escribir_

_Disclaimer: en anime/manga Naruto, no me pertenece a mi, si no que le pertenece al gran Masashi Kishimoto-sensei._

Capitulo 1: Visión espectral

El resplandeciente sol de la mañana brillaba sobre Konoha, aquellos fríos días de invierno estaba llegando a su fin, y eso se notaba en el ambiente, el aire era mas calido y las claras y espumosas nubes surcaban los cielos…

-buuf…

Aquella rubia con un diamante en su frente soltó un suspiro, miraba por la ventana y aun así no se podía relajar, pensando en la enorme cantidad de papeles que tenia que revisar, los enfermos a los que tenia que atender…otra vez se encontraba sentada en su escritorio, ojala nunca hubiera aceptado ser Hokage, pensaba para si en su fuero interno.

-¡Tsunade-sama!, ¡mire lo que encontré!

-¿he?

La actual Hokage giro su vista, Shisume había dejado sobre su escritorio un par de cajas, y por su aspecto empolvado, bastante viejas y olvidadas.

- ¿Qué?, ¿acaso mas trabajo? –Pregunto la rubia, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a su asistente-

-no, no… -le sonrió con una gota cayendo sobre su cien- son archivos de los antiguos Shinobis de Konoha, ¡están todos!

-…

Tsunade abrió sin mas remedio las cajas y de ellas extrajo unos cuantos libros polvorientos y de un grosor inimaginable, Shisume por su parte también tomo uno de aquellos libros y los empezaron a ojear…allí aun permanecían las fotos y los datos de los diferentes equipos de Konoha, en eso la rubia esbozo una media sonrisa y Shisume alzo su vista para ver por lo que se reía su maestra.

-¿Qué pasa Tsunade-sama? –pregunto la pelinegra mirando la fotografía, en ella estaba una chica de rubios cabellos largos, sonriente-

-ella fue una de la oleada de genios de Konoha… ¿me pregunto donde estará ahora?

-¿eh?

-lleva bastante tiempo fuera de Konoha, y no quiere volver después de lo que ocurrió con uno de sus amigos –la voz de la Hokage se torna melancólica-

- que triste… -soltó Shisume, en su fuero interno, aquella muchacha sonriente le inspiraba tristeza-

-era una… ¡maldita rebelde! –Dijo Tsunade al golpear la mesa con furia, lo que hizo que su asistente pegara un salto asustada- ¡jamás seguía las reglas!, ¡siempre hacia trampa!, ¡se metía en líos!, ¡le jugaba bromas pesadas a los niños de la academia! –termino de maldecidla y cambio la pagina con una clara señal de desprecio- ¡hum!, no era mas que una maldita niña insolente, y mimada por el tercero

-si quiere le traigo un café Tsunade-sama –le sonrió Shisume algo asustada-

--

-¡io! Kakashi-sensei –dijeron ambos jóvenes al acercarse corriendo al sensei de grises cabellos-

-¡Naruto!, ¡Sakura! –volteo asustado el aludido, como era costumbre se encontraba leyendo uno de sus libros favoritos, el "Icha-Icha Paradice"-

-Kakashi-sempai… ¿podemos acompañarte? –Pregunto su compañero de marcados ojos-

-cla…

-¡Yamato-Taicho!, ¡Vamos a comer Ramen! –Dijo animadamente el chico de naranjo-

-Naruto-kun, si sigues así vas a parecer una pelota y te tendremos que llevar rodando a los entrenamientos… -soltó con aquella característica sonrisa el chico de pálida piel-

-ya, ya Sai…no empecemos con pleitos, vamos a comer –la pelirrosa los encamino con una sonrisa hasta Ichiraku, el mejor Ramen de toda Konoha-

(n/a: avisos publicitarios incluidos en este Fic…xD)

--

Mientras tanto, fuera de la aldea, cerca de un curioso valle rodeado de flores y grandes árboles, tres ninjas se dirigían a paso lento hacia su destino…y todo por culpa de cierta perezosa compañera.

-Shice-san….-suspiro teatralmente aquel chico de pálida tez al voltearse- puedes descansar cuando lleguemos –el ninja de rojos ojos se apoyo algo molesto contra una de las cortezas de los árboles-

(n/a: este personaje esta inspirado en Sebastián Michaels de la serie Kuroshitsuji *w*)

-Déjala, ese perezoso no se moverá de hay hasta que no aya dormido lo suficiente… -soltó el chico de media mascara llevándose las manos a la nuca- lo siento señores viajeros, nos tomara un par de horas en llegar a Konoha –les sonrió con amabilidad a las 3 personas que los acompañaban, entre ellas, dos chicas que no hacían mas que hiperventilar-

-no se preocupe joven, ya han hecho mucho por nosotros –dijo el hombre de aspecto mayor y cansado, al parecer este seria el padre de las dos jovencitas-

- ¿y tu desde cuando eres tan educado? –Dijo el joven de rojos ojos y cabello oscuro con un toque de sarcasmo-

-Silencio, Sebastián –sus miradas entrecerradas se cruzaron haciendo que se miraran con más furia, como si les salieran chispas por los ojos-

-¡ya par de inmaduros! –ambos chicos miraron a la voz que les hablaba- Atobe-san, Sebastián-kun, deténganse

La rubia se recostó nuevamente en la roca de plana superficie, no sin antes ponerse sus anteojos de sol, y dejar que las largas mangas blancas de su traje le hicieran de almohada

-guarden silencio, anoche no dormí nada… -ordeno con voz seria-

-no lograras absolutamente nada retrasando la llegada a tu villa, Shice-chan –le susurro el pelinegro tomando asiento en el piso-

-…-la ojiazul solo miro a través de sus gafas el claro cielo de aquel día, veía las nubes pasar…¿porque que todo aquello era tan problemático?, pero aquel chico con el que compartía algo mas que una amistad tenia razón, aquel lugar le traía pésimos recuerdos- decode…-la joven comenzó a tararear una melodía algo enfermiza-

--

-¡iosssh!, 'cuando lleguemos, daremos 1000 vueltas a toda Konoha! –Dijo energéticamente el cejudo sensei de verde, llevando las manos hacia el cielo-

-pero Gai-sensei… ¡lo esta haciendo muy fácil!

- (Lee…) –los jóvenes Shinobis que los acompañaban los miraron con los ojos entrecerrados-

- Mendokusai… -soltó el chico con coleta mirando al cielo-

Aquel grupo de ninjas compuesto por el equipo de Gai y el ex grupo de Asuma (n/a: R.I.P… xD), acababan de terminar ya su misión en la villa de la roca, aquel cejudo-sensei que ahora estaba corriendo hacia el crepúsculo de la tarde con su fiel seguidor, no hizo mas que llamar la atención y dejarlos a todos en ridículo.

- ¿he? –El chico de coleta recogida en forma de piña, fijo su vista al frente-

-es…una pelea –el Hyuga había usado su kekegenkai para aclarar su vista-

-¿Qué ocurre Neji? –Pregunto su compañera, de tomates-

-son ninjas de Konoha, y están peleando con… no alcanzo a distinguir…

-¡hay que ayudarlos!

_(Les aconsejo que al leer esta parte lo hagan acompañados de la canción Decode de Paramore)_

El trío Ino-Shika-Chou se dirigió inmediatamente al campo de batalla, seguido por el grupo de la eterna juventud _(n/a: xDDD nahahaha!, acotaciones a lo que sigue…este personaje no es Mary Sue, ni tiene tantos poderes como Sasuke Uchiha…amh! Sasuke fans…pronto se viene…¡Sasuke al desnudo!, neeh! Mentira, las engañe .!! ñejejejeje!)…_pero una vez llegados allí, ya era demasiado tarde.

-Shice-chan… -el chico de rojos ojos seguía protegiendo con kunai en mano a aquel grupo de viajeros, mientras miraba el cuerpo de su compañera con desconcierto-

-¡ja!, las Shinobis de Konoha son una mierda

La chica de rubios cabellos permanecía tirada en el piso con la mirada perdida, con una Kunai entre sus manos y aquel blanco traje ahora estaba teñido por su sangre…uno de los ninjas que la rodeaban se acerco a ella, esta pareció reaccionar de momento y le enterró el Kunai que sostenía en sus manos, a aquel Shinobi en el pie.

-¡gaahg! ¡Ahora veras! –Grita encolerizado-

La muchacha ni tiempo tubo para reaccionar en su agresivo acto, por que antes de poder pensar o reaccionar, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aquel shinobi de la lluvia la había tomado del cuello, suspendiéndola en el aire por unos segundos, para luego lanzarla, deslizándola boca abajo, a lo largo de todo aquel prado…debió haber cerrado la boca, por que sus dientes inferiores actuaron como una pala y recogieron montones de hojas, suciedad y basura que producía aquel esponjoso suelo.

-…hum- el chico de rojos ojos esbozo una sonrisa-

El grupo de Konoha miraba atónito, no podían hacer mas, ya que una especie de barrera les impedía entrar al campo de batalla.

-¿¡Gai-sensei que..?! –

-jum…jajaja –la rubia esboza media sonrisa-

Los colores del cielo empiezan a mezclarse entre si, era un espectáculo increíble…poco a poco los ninjas que los atacaban empezaron a caer uno a uno, sujetándose la cabeza y dando gritos de dolor…el paisaje fue cambiando, el pelirrojo se encontraba con la familia de vendedores ambulantes, mientras que sus compañeros se encontraban sentados en aquella misma roca en la que estaba dormitando la rubia hace un rato, la chica permanecía adelante con sus ojos cerrados y Sebastián yacía detrás de ella sujetándola suavemente por los hombros-

-ya terminaste…vuelve- le susurro delicadamente en su oído, el chico de rojos ojos. La chica solo asintió-

-¡me podrían haber avisado par de tórtolos! –Reclamaba el pelirrojo- ¡casi me da un infarto por creérmelo todo! –los miraba encolerizado y con los ojos entrecerrados-

-¡gomen Atobe-san!, no tuve tiempo de decírtelo –dijo Shice tapándose la boca con sus mangas para esconder las dulces risillas-

-no empiecen, tenemos visitas –les informo el pelinegro, al ponerse de pie y encontrarse con el confundido grupo-

El grupo aun permanecía frente a ellos, totalmente paralizados y confundidos, ¿Qué había sido todo esto?


End file.
